This invention relates to a handle for facilitating manual operation of a variety of tools or implements including those relating to gardening and household tasks and method.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,206 and 5,937,627, both of which relate to handles or holders for gardening implements providing enhanced leverage capabilities through the use of an elongated frame having an implement holder on one end and a stirrup resting on the wrist or forearm at the other end and including a handle grip carried by the frame intermediate its ends.
The gardening tool of the patents is only capable of exerting a downward force for digging and raking, utilizing an implement disposed at substantially right angles to the frame. The stirrup rests on the forearm just above the wrist. A leveraged force is developed when the implement is forcefully moved downwardly into the ground. No provision is made to facilitate the application of an upward force, or for aiding in the application of a force for pushing and pulling, or for rotating the implement or for applying a force at an angle to the horizontal since the stirrup is only capable of applying a force in one direction. No provision is made for utilizing a hollow frame member for receiving an implement shank so that use of a chuck for holding the shank of the tool is necessitated. A relatively heavy expensive chuck would be required for effectively positioning a tool. Moreover, adjustment of the longitudinal positioning of the stirrup is impossible because of its integral mounting on the frame. Therefore, the length of the lever arm through which force is multiplied is limited by the fixed positioning of the stirrup adjacent the wrist.
The prior art further includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 712,843, 2,482,589, 2,710,571, 4,888,846, and 5,529,357.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a handle or holder for improving the performance of a manually operated implement by providing an elongated frame having an implement holder at one end and an arm support at the other end for engaging the arm of a user just below the elbow, and including a hand grip intermediate the implement on one end and the arm support on the other. By engaging the arm just below the elbow a lever arm is provided increasing the force that may be imparted to the implement.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a tool holding device or handle which will be ergonomically suited to use in gardening and in other household and general work applications involving the manual use of an implement or tool.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a handle for a manually operated implement which is versatile in that a wide variety of tools or implements may be positioned on one end of an elongated frame for receiving leveraged forces exerted from two-point securement by the hand and adjacent the elbow of the user.
Another important object of the invention is to permit the application of leveraged force to the work through an implement carried by the handle in any direction through the center line of the handle.
Another important object of the invention is to provide for a two-point control of a manually operated tool through the hand and forearm of the user who may exert increased forces through manipulation by either the left or right hand.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide for both pushing and pulling motions through a tool with a handle which affords a two-point control through the hand and arm of the user with enhanced leverage for multiplying the forces exerted by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light weight, generally hollow inexpensive handle for manual tool manipulation utilizing a generally tubular section closed on at least three sides.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate the attachment of a wide variety of tools having multi-faceted shanks carried within a longitudinal bushing having a complimentary interior surface acting as stops for fixing the shank against rotation within one end of a frame having an elongated member with a circular cross-section.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide suitable means for limiting longitudinal movement of a variety of tool shanks and to permit a selected tool angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the frame.